


damaged

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Allura swallowed down the lecture and moved into the room, only to stop when Shiro flinched at the sound of her boots against the floor.Taking a deep breath, Allura edged into the room with much more caution, keeping a wide berth from the damaged soldier as she took a seat opposite him.And, quite suddenly, she didn’t know what to say. It was only Shiro, and yet diplomacy and tact had never seemed more vital.
Relationships: Allura & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	damaged

**Author's Note:**

> **baneismydragon asked:** Sees voltron promts and is excited... So obviously I will always want Shallura so I will say Shallura- I told you to get some sleep. ~~But you also wanted rare so I will also accept- Platonic Pidge Hunk- "Did you really think no one would notice" and prompt offerings. Good luck with your writing!~~

“I told you to get some sleep.”

“Hm.”

“ _Shiro_.”

Shiro blinked at her, gaze unfocused and wandering almost comically around her general location before finding her face. If it weren’t for the context, Allura might have snorted as she hauled him up and back to his quarters.

The context, however…

Shiro’s hands were trembling almost imperceptibly around his mug. His face was drawn, haggard. The thousand-yard stare said that if he’d managed to find her gaze, it was nothing short of a miracle.

Allura swallowed down the lecture and moved into the room, only to stop when Shiro flinched at the sound of her boots against the floor.

Taking a deep breath, Allura edged into the room with much more caution, keeping a wide berth from the damaged soldier as she took a seat opposite him.

And, quite suddenly, she didn’t know what to say. It was only Shiro, and yet diplomacy and tact had never seemed more _vital_.

“I’m okay,” Shiro rasped, very obviously _not_ okay. “You can sleep.”

Whether that was permission or an order or a simple statement of fact, Allura couldn’t tell. She chose to interpret it as the last. “You can’t?”

“The… Galra.” Shiro blinked slowly at the contents of his cup. “They… they’re out there.”

He finished with much more certainty than he started out with, and Allura was left with the impression that that wasn’t what he’d been going to say at all.

“Well, yes,” she allowed, “but they’re not in here.”

Shiro slumped. “In my head…”

Panic gripped her chest like a vice, her seat hissing as it sank back into the floor. “We need to—”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, they’re not really—”

Allura stared at him, at the bags below his eyes and the strain it was putting on him to keep his hands up and placating. She knew, intellectually, that if the Galra were in his head truly, that Shiro was a strong man who’d made it through worse, who wouldn’t let the monsters in their home, who…!

Inactivity wasn’t her natural state of being, but slowly, slowly she managed to sit back down, blood still sparking in panic.

“They’re not really here,” Shiro rasped, a haunted look in his face. “Just… dreams. They’re just dreams.”

…Right, broken soldier.

Allura was barely a paladin herself, but the nightmares… the nightmares still weren’t kind.

“Sorry,” she blurted, avoiding Shiro’s gaze when he looked up in surprise. “For… startling you.”

Shiro smiled, and Allura only realized she’d been holding her breath once it left her in a rush.

“That’s okay.”

It took a second, but finally Allura found the words. “…Can I help?”

Shiro studied her for a moment, startled, and Allura stilled, waiting for the verdict.

“Sit with me?” he finally asked, thumbing the lip of his mug.

Allura sat.

They didn’t talk much, but Shiro looked a little less grey at the end of it, so maybe… maybe Allura was finally getting a handle on this “tact” thing.


End file.
